He said She said
by Little Larrka Wolf
Summary: Hermione is the most wanted girl in school. She is at the envy of every girl and the guys all think she is a goddess, but what happens when the most wanted guy in school decides she's his? Will she fall for his charm? or better yet will Draco Malfoy win h


_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

Draco was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with his famous " Malfoy smirk" on his face. He was dressed in the finest cloths that money could buy. All the girls of Hogwarts were watching his every move like hawks. He was the most wanted lad in the school and he could make most girls faint from just one glance from him. Even though he could have any girl in school there was only one girl he had his eye on, Hermione Granger.  
_  
Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh_

Hermione Granger was wondering around the grounds of Hogwarts like she had all the time in the world. Some how in the last year she had gone from being the know-it-all bookworm to the most wanted girl in school. However to most guys she was unavailable because Draco Malfoy, the one and only Slytherin Prince, was after her. And from past experiences, the Slytherin Prince always gets what he wants. As she passed her fellow students the guys would all stop and stare at her like she was a queen or something, and the girls would give her jealous looks. Nobody could believe that the Slytherin Prince wanted her. Hermione and Draco's fights were legendary. You had to get out of their way or you would be jinxed instead of the one it was aimed at.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that  
Baby I can see us chilling like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that  
Baby I can see us chilling like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

Draco finally found the girl he had been looking for. She was sitting under a tree by the Black Lake reading aloud to herself. Suddenly he stopped and everyone that was watching them seemed to hold their breaths as Hermione turned around and looked at him. Draco just stood there looking like an idiot when he suddenly realized that she was looking at him kind of funny. "Wow" was all that Draco could get out. Hermione giggled and commented "well there is a rumor going around that I've suddenly became the most wanted girl at Hogwarts, but apparently no guy has the guts to ask me out because of a certain Slytherin Prince wants me. No guy wants to risk stealing the Prince's girl because it just might be the last thing he ever does. And the Prince always gets what he wants. Is this true Draco?"  
It took Draco a minuet to absorb the information that he had just received, but when he did Draco realized that Hermione was waiting for an answer, so he put on his famous smirk and replied by saying " Do you know any other Slytherin Prince? Do you not realize what happened to the last guy that tried to steal my girl? And yes I consider you my girl, and I always get what I want"  
"Do you really think that I'm just going to melt at your feet like all the other girls? Anyway who said that I was going to make it easy for you to win my heart? Think you are up to the challenge?" taunted Hermione  
"I'm always up for a challenge, although wining your heart should be an easy thing to do." Retorted Draco  
"That's what you think. Good luck with that" said Hermione as she turned to walk away.

_He said girl you winnin  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

Draco left Hermione by the black lake and walked back to his dorm. He was deep in thought. He was thinking about the kind of girl Hermione was. Hermione was different than most girls, she never worried that she didn't look good, she never looked in the mirror every 5 seconds and she really didn't care what other people (besides her friends) thought about her. She was the strong independent type who never really relied on anther person to take care of her. He liked that about her. He thought of ways to win her heart, she wouldn't be impressed by jewelry or cloths or anything of that sort. Draco just couldn't seem to come up with anything that would impress her, and then it suddenly dawned on him that she loved to read. Especially muggle mysteries. That is how he would win her heart, by giving her books that she would love to read. But before he did anything he went searching for his best friend and the only guy who didn't want to punch his face in for stealing their girl. Even though Draco was popular he had made himself a lot of enemies over the years because all the girls wanted to be with him. He finally found Blaise sitting in the courtyard reading his charms book.

"Hey Blaise!" called Draco

**"Hmm?"** came Blaise's distant reply

"Hello? What are you doing Blaise?" asked Draco

**"Hmm? What? Oh it's only you Draco."**Responded Blaise

"Only me? Jeese I can see that I'm not wanted around here!" came Draco teasing answer

**"Oh right the mighty Slytherin Prince giving up? The world must be coming to an end!" **

"Yeah, yeah, listen. Hermione is offered me an interesting challenge"

**"and what would that be? Who can read the most books? Cause if that's what the challenge is then you will be hopelessly beat."**

" can you stop with the jokes already? Besides that is so not the challenge. The challenge is that I get to win her heart."

**"Really? and how in the world are you going to do that? She has never elt anybody have her ****heart so what makes you so special? Even I've tried to win her heart and I got close but then she just totally rejected me! She is not going to be easy to win Draco. Oh and a word of advice? Don't buy her just fancy jewelry. Apparently she doesn't that kind of thing."**

" okay just for the record I already knew that! Ecerybody knows that she likes books to read not fancy smancy stuff that is only valuble to everyone else and not to her."

**"she is also probably proving a point instead of just being her usual stubborn self. She is trying to show you that you get more thing when you work for them instead of just asking your dad to buy you all these nice things. She going to show you that you can't always get what you want. Good luck my friend you are going to need it."**  
_  
Boy actin; as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her_

After his encounter with Blaise, Draco was in his room writing a letter to the nearest book shop, so he could get Hermione's favorite book. He couldn't believe that she like the "House of Night" series so much. Oh well she was worth every penny he had. He did his best to sweet talk her every chance he got, and he gave her anything and everything she could want. Hermione was loving the flattering attention that Draco gave her. She was astounded that he had found her favorite series of book to read and gave it to her without wanting anything but her heart in return. Hermione couldn't wait to see what presents he got her next. Everyday there was something new to be found.

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh_  
Draco was starting to get frustrated. Everyday there seemed to be little change in Hermione's view toward him. He just couldn't stand it any longer. He had to talk to her, but he could wait until she got back from patrol. Suddenly he heard the door to the heads common room open. He opens his door to find a very embarrassed Hermione there. There were a hundred thoughts running through his mind as to why Hermione was standing at his door looking embarrassed. Hermione opens her mouth to speak but shuts it as if she thought the better of it. Suddenly she turned around and raced to her room to hide. She slammed the door shut and slid to the floor breathing heavily. Draco just stood at his door looking shocked and alarmed at her sudden fright. What he didn't know was that she wanted him to know that she was his now, but was to afraid to admit it to him.

_One night with you boy, boy just one night with you,  
all the things we could do,  
everyday i think of  
one night with you,  
no one else but us two  
all our drams would come true  
if we'd just get together_

After awhile Hermione calmed down and decided that Draco would need an explanation as to why she just took off suddenly. Just as she opened her door she found a very concerned Draco getting ready to knock. She jumped back in surprise.  
"Hermione are you okay? You look like you just saw a monster or something." asked Draco as he was starting to wonder what was wrong with Hermione, and why she took off so suddenly. " I'm fine now Draco, thanks for your concern" Hermione replied to the floor, as she refused to look Draco in the eyes for fear of what could come out of her mouth. Draco noticed her unusual behavior and lifted her chin so she was looking right at him. "Hermione, why won't you look at me?" asked Draco. "Well, um, ah you see Draco, oh never mind this isn't going the way I want it to" replied Hermione. "Hermione, there is something your not telling me. I know it, so why don't you just tell me okay?" responded Draco. "No, Draco it is nothing important anyway." refused Hermione. "Hermione please just tell me! Then I will leave you alone okay?" persisted Draco. Instead of answering him, Hermione looked into his silver eyes and saw everything she need to know if she was going to tell him how she felt. She saw them filled with love and concern. Draco sensing what she was about to tell him, closed the distance between the two and brought his lips crashing down onto hers in a passionate kiss. Hermione just stood there in shock. _"I can't beleive that the Draco Malfoy is kissing me!"_she thought to herself. Instead of pulling away like Draco thought she would, Hermione deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Draco instantly smirked. "I guess that means that you are now my girl" said Draco _"figures he would say something like that."_thought Hermione. "I guess I am Draco." and with that said Draco pulled Hermione in for anther kiss. _"this is going to be quite intersting to see how our fans react to the news"_thought Hermione as the kiss once again deepened. The next day the two walked hand in hand down to breakfast. The noise the students made when they saw the happy couple was deafening. Everyone knew that Hermione was going to give into Draco sometime, however nobody thought it would be quite this soon. Only two people in the whole Great Hall were not cheering for the couple. These two where Ron Weasly and Pansy Parkinson. Both were jealous of the couple. Pansy was jealous because she had always thought of Draco as hers. Ron was jellous because he had been in love with Hermione since the end of their first year. Eventually they both got over being jealous and moved on to other people.

_you're gonna like it  
you're gonna want it  
you're gonna like it  
we don't need no more that he said she said  
you're gonna like it  
you're gonna want it  
you're gonna like it  
we don't need no more that he said she said_


End file.
